The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for moving a clip pin relative to a jack to allow manipulation of the jack.
Jacks are employed in many situations to level a vehicle or structure. Such leveling entails support of the structure by the jack and moving of the jack in an upward or downward motion, usually by a crank. Typically, a jack includes an upper portion, and a telescopically movable second portion having a foot for contacting the ground surface. The upper portion of a jack is attached to a structure such as a vehicle, trailer home and the like at the upper portion. A jack screw mechanism, or the like, is turned by the crank to bring together or separate the two portions of the jack and, thus, level the structure attached to the jack. A wire clip pin associated with screw mechanism is also found in this type of jack and may be pulled to allow rapid movement between the upper and lower portions of the jack. In this manner, the cranking of the jack an inordinate number of times is avoided, restricting the cranking of the jack to determine final level of the structure supported by the jack. Unfortunately, the clip pin is normally spring loaded and very difficult to move outwardly from the screw mechanism utilized to operate the jack.
The device for moving an indent pin relative to a jack would be a notable improvement in tools employed with jack supported structures.